


Another Blue Cast

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Broken Bones, Childhood Memories, Drunken Shenanigans, Husbands, M/M, Mentioned Alexis Rose, Post-Canon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “David, I don’t know if Patrick told you, but he was a bit of a daredevil.”David learns about some of Patrick's childhood antics and shares some of his and Alexis's own.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Do I Want To Know How That Happened?





	Another Blue Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Rose Apothecary for letting me bounce ideas around and for the photos of Noah's eyebrow scar.

David loved his in-laws. He didn’t get to spend as much time with them as he’d like, so it was a treat when he got to go visit them. One of his favorite pastimes was hearing stories about Patrick’s childhood adventures from Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Patrick had been a handful as a child, much to David’s amusement. 

“I wasn’t that bad, David.” Patrick had tried to argue. 

“Patrick, you were on a first-name basis with most of the folks who worked in the Emergency Department.” His mother had reminded him. Patrick hadn’t been a bad child per se, just a curious one. 

“Sometimes I wish your father and I had given you a sibling to keep you out of trouble.” Ms. Brewer had admitted one day as she was telling David stories of Patrick’s childhood adventures.

“Ms. Brewer, I hate to say it, but another kid might have been worse than Patrick. I spent most of my young adult years saving Alexis from her adventures.” David told her. “She usually wasn’t injured at least, it was more of getting her of unusual situations she’d gotten into overseas.”

Patrick giggled. He’d heard all about all of Alexis’s adventures. “Mom, did you know that David had to fly to South America when he was 19 to rescue Alexis from a drug cartel?”

David swatted at his husband. “It was not a drug cartel. Okay, maybe it was. She was dating this guy who had a ton of money. She didn’t know he was a drug kingpin until he tried to have her smuggle opioids back to Canada. She got caught at the airport and I had to fly down there to pay off the authorities so that I could bring her home.” 

“Alexis is such a sweet girl, I can’t imagine.” Mrs. Brewer admitted. 

“She’s calmed down a lot since we lost all our money.” David blushed. He hated talking about how he’d ended up in Schitt’s Creek. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him anymore. He knew that he probably wouldn’t have met Patrick if he hadn’t lost his family fortune and ended up living in a motel in rural Canada. 

“Do you want to see some pictures of Patrick as a kid?” She asked, pulling out a photo album.

“Always.” David flipped through the photo album stopping on a picture of an elementary school-aged Patrick with a frown and a blue cast on his arm. “I didn’t know you broke your arm as a kid.”

“Twice,” Mrs. Brewer chuckled. “He also had to get stitches more times than I can count.” 

Patrick shook his head “Mom,really?”

“Your husband asked.” Mrs. Brewer prodded her son.

“Do I want to know how that happened, Patrick?” 

“No, not really.”

“David, I don’t know if Patrick told you, but he was a bit of a daredevil.” 

“He hadn’t told me. I always assumed he played by the rules and kept out of trouble.” David grinned, watching as Patrick blushed.

“That picture,” Mrs. Brewer pointed to the photo of Patrick with the blue cast, “was taken when Patrick was seven. He went sledding with some friends and decided to try standing up on his sled going downhill. He flew off the sled, landing on his arm, and ended up rolling down the hill, stopping when he smacked into his runaway sled at the bottom, causing the gash on his eyebrow.”

David shook his head. “I’m shocked, Patrick. I wouldn’t have pegged you for a rebel.” He teased.

“The best part is that he came home, toque pulled over his eyebrow, and tried to hide his injuries. I noticed he was having a hard time holding his cup of hot cocoa and he admitted that his arm hurt.”

“I didn’t want to go to the hospital.” Patrick laughed.

“I’m glad we took you.”

“I like your scar, Patrick. I’d always imagined you got it fighting a moose or something.” David teased. He leaned into Patrick, running his finger over the scar before pressing a kiss to it. 

“Thank you, David.”

“How’d he break it the second time?”

Mrs. Brewer gave Patrick a knowing look, it was Patrick’s story to tell. 

Patrick sighed, “David, please don’t laugh at me. This is going to sound so stupid.” He paused for a moment. “My senior year of high school, my buddies and I had a few drinks and decided to climb up on the roof so we could jump in a snowbank. I made it up the ladder and was standing there about to jump when I stumbled and slid off the roof, and landed on my arm.”

David shook his head. “I can’t believe it.”

“I had to call my dad to pick me up, I was too drunk to drive. He wasn’t too happy with me. He was glad I didn’t attempt to drive while inebriated but he didn’t enjoy sitting with me at the ER because I was drunk and stupid.”

Mrs. Brewer pulled out a photo of Patrick with another blue cast wearing his high school hockey jersey. “At least it was the end of the season, he only missed a few games.”

“Don’t remind me, Mom.” Patrick hid his head against David’s chest. “ I was miserable. It was stupid. I missed the championship game. I had to sit on the bench and watch my friends play.” 

David kissed his husband’s hair, trying to soothe him. “Everyone does dumb stuff at that age. I broke my nose on purpose so that my parents would have to pay for me to get a nose job.” David admitted. He’d done a lot more stupid things as a teenager but none that he felt like admitting to in front of his mother in law.

Mrs. Brewer shook her head at David’s story. “See, Patrick, no need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed, Mom.”

“Good. Patrick, I really liked your blue casts.” David teased. 

Patrick knew he’d be hearing about them for years to come.


End file.
